Cyborg commander
In 2018, 30 cyborgs became platoon commanders within Desperado Enforcement LLC. and World Marshal Inc. Prior to joining and/or the fall of SOP and the dwindling of the war economy in 2014, they had been experimented on by the Patriots, the results of which supplied them with sensitive Patriot-related data installed in prosthetic left hands.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013) Doktor: Bravo! Excellent work! (Hm...) There was classified data embedded on that hand. It appears that man (Desperado platoon commander) underwent modification at a Patriot facility... just as you did!Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013) Doktor: More classified Patriot information was in that man's holographic memory.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013) Doktor: More Patriot intel! Bring me more and maybe I can develop something... interesting from it.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013) Doktor: Ha ha, more classified data! I believe this is all I need for a little surprise...Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013) Doktor: More Patriot data, yes... Oh? I had no idea they were so close to a perpetual energy source. Fascinating...Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013) Doktor: Ah! That completes the full set of classified Patriot data! I can finally craft my masterpiece... In 2018, Raiden, as part of fulfilling his end of the bargain in exchange for having Doktor supply him with his new cybernetic body after he sustained injuries in a failed mission to Africa, encountered these cyborgs and amputated their arms for Doktor to analyze. Behind the scenes The commanders were a group of characters in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance that the player needed to encounter to complete 100% of the game. Their identifying marks are a diamond in blade mode, as well as a red left forearm that required cutting off while in blade mode. These soldiers acted as the game's equivalent to the dog tag-wearing soldiers in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, and collecting each of them will result in Raiden getting wigs (both infinity wigs require beating Normal difficulty and collecting 10 Arms for Infinity Wig A, and 20 Arms for Infinity Wig B, while the Blade Mode Wig required beating Hard difficulty with all arms collected), as well as supplying Raiden with the Armor Breaker if all arms are collected. The data on the arms, when viewing them under the collectibles menu (under identification) showed their identification, serial number, age, and blood. They also showed their facial profile, and on the collectibles menu were in slots 23-52. With the exception of Stephen (the first cyborg commander, found near the bridge gate), all of the cyborg commanders, once they have their arms retrieved, will appear as regular soldiers. During the "Make it Right" viral marketing for Metal Gear Rising, Raiden's first body's left arm had similar functions to the cyborg commanders' left arm, including storing several amounts of classified data relating to the Patriots, leading to the implication that the cyborg commanders may have been mass-productions of the process Raiden became as a cyborg by the Patriots. Most of the cyborg commanders have the same names as U.S. Presidents. Notes and references Category:Revengeance Characters